it happened in a blink
by xclinomanic
Summary: She loved him since the beginning, she just doesn't know that — yet. EijixOC
1. i

**A/N: I don't own Bakuman, I do however own Honjo Misa. **

* * *

it happend in a blink;

chapter i

* * *

"Ah, Yoshida-shi. I'm sorry but currently I'm both of out names and ideas. Yes. I'm trying, but I just can't think of anything at the moment."

Honjo Misa, nineteen, a mangaka. Well, at least she wants to be. It's been a week since the results from the _NEXT_ and being second wasn't a bad thing at all, but her editor was sure that she could do more. Also, Misa didn't want to repeat this one-shot in _Weekly Shonen JUMP_, after all for her that was a one-shot and that wasn't something for serialization.

"Yes Yoshida-shi. By the end of the week you will read an interesting name. I promise."

Sometimes Misa wondered, was she the only one with such a manipulative editor? Yoshida-shi, something she picked up from Hiramaru-san, was after all a good editor although a bit manipulative, but good nevertheless.

Picking up the sample she got from her editor Misa opened up and started reading "_Crow_", _again_. Now, for Misa, that was a work of art. Niizuma Eiji, a true genius and"_Crow_", his manga and one of the best mangas in_ Jack_. His art is beautiful, the story is interesting and the characters are well drawn. If she had the talent like he does, Misa was sure that she would have a new idea by now. But it wasn't like she didn't have talent, Yoshida-shi and a lot of other editors have said that her art is right for manga. So drawing wasn't really a problem for her — it was the story. She re-wrote the story for her one-shot "_Boundaries of Time_", at least three times and writing the characters was the hardest for her, especially female characters — keeping them from becoming Mary-Sues was a hell of a job.

Letting out a sigh Misa leaned back into her chair, eyes on the white celling — "_Crow_" forgotten in her lap, she really needs to start working on something. She closed her eyes and the imagination started.

* * *

"_Yujiro-san I'm really sorry but I won't be able to work for, at least a month or two."_

"It's okay Fujisaki-kun, I understand."

"_I'm really, really sorry."_

"Fujisaki-kun it's not your problem, I'll just look for another assistant until you're able to work again. Well, take care."

Yujiro closed his phone and let out a sigh — but in reality he wanted to scream, though he's currently at his workplace so, yeah… Letting out another sigh he started looking towards at the papers with assistants information, he needed a new assistant and _fast_. Niizuma-kun couldn't do all on his own, well Yujiro assumed that he could, but still even he deserved some rest.

Yoshida Koji entered the office when Yujiro let out the third sigh.

"What's the matter Yujiro?"

Yujiro lifted his eyes from the paper and onto Yoshida-san.

"Ah, Yoshida-san, hi. Niizuma-kun's assistant, Fujisaki-kun broke his leg so I have to look for another one but," gesturing at the papers with assistants information he continued. "most of these are busy or they don't live close."

"Ah, I see. That is a problem." Yoshida turned to leave when a thought struck him, "I know one that lives close by Niizuma-kun."

"EH! Seriously?"

"Yeah, wait here I'll go get her profile."

For Yoshida this was a great chance. Since placing second in _NEXT_ Honjo-chan wasn't able to write anything and he knows how much she likes "_Crow_" because of that he can used this opportunity. Honjo-chan did say that she will hand in an interesting name by the end of the week and the week just began, maybe she could make something. But if she works at Niizuma's and sees just what a genius he is and just by helping him finish a new chapter for "_Crow_" might make her more motivated. Taking her information Yoshida made his way towards Yujiro.

"Here you go. If you want to I could make a call for you."

"Thank you so much Yoshida-san." Honjo Misa, that name Yujiro was sure he heard, but where was the question. Looking at the brown haired man Yujiro couldn't help but ask. "Yoshida-san, Honjo Misa, where did I heard that name?"

Yoshida turned towards the guy with curly, light brown hair. "I'm her editor, just recently she won the second place in _NEXT_."

"Ahh, yeah. And are you sure she could be an assistant? I mean she probably has work to do and so.."

"Don't worry Yujiro she isn't working on anything currently. If you want to I can call her, I'm sure she could be here in thirty minutes. You just have to take her to Niizuma-kun's place, so she knows where to go next time, and just introduce her to him."

"Yes Yoshida-san that would work and please do. Once again thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Yoshida took out his phone to call Honjo-chan, his plan was perfect, she just needed to agree and by the end of the week he will have a new project and maybe, bring it to the next serialization committee. And he needed to go to Hiramaru-kun for a new chapter, maybe possibly talk about a new beautiful girl he arranged a meeting with.

* * *

…_and maybe then, since it's basketball, they could have an All-Stars vs. The Robots. Yeah! That would be great, destroying the robots on the field, and, and the All-Stars would be just the best players from the previous tournament! Yeas this could work! And the—_

Misa's teal eyes opened and the thought was lost, she was going to kill the person who was calling her. Standing up the sample that was on her lap fell on the floor, but that didn't matter now, reaching for her phone, without checking the caller Misa answered.

"Yes?"

"_Honjo-chan, it's Yoshida."_

Her eyes flew open and she was ready to yell at him, it was all his fault that she forgot how it went. "Yoshida-shi, you won't believe what just happened—"

"_Honjo-chan I have something important to tell you." _

He even interrupted her, but she could her that he was serious. Maybe it was some contest. "W-What is it Yoshida-shi?"

"_I've got you a job as an assistant."_ Assistant? Say what?

"But Yoshida-shi I'm a mangaka. You kn—" And interrupted yet again. Misa was seriously going to kill this man.

"_You are to be Niizuma-kun's assistant, isn't that great?"_

"YOSHIDA-SHI YOU— wait, did you just said Niizuma?"

"_Yes."_

"As in Niizuma Eiji? The creator of "Crow"?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice already, a smile appeared on his lips. _"Yes."_

"I'LL DO IT!"

Hook, line and sinker. Thought Yoshida with a sinister smile.

* * *

After ending the call with Yoshida-shi Misa quickly went to take a shower, she had some problem choosing her clothes, mainly because she wanted to look good, but she didn't wanted to look too good, she didn't wanted people to think that she was interested in Niizuma Eiji, after all this will be her first time meeting him. In the end she decided to go for a simple long sleeved blue t-shirt with a hoodie, black pants and her black converse high tops. Pulling her messy blond hair in a ponytail and grabbing her bag, Misa was ready.

On the phone Yoshida-shi told her to wait in front of the building, because Niizuma's editor will pick her up and they'll go to Niizuma's together. Maybe five minutes after she arrived a a young man with short, curly, light brown hair exited the building and waved at her.

"Hello, my name is Hattori Yujiro." He said once he got near her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Honjo Misa."

Honjo Misa, Yujiro never met her before but she was pretty. She was petite with pale skin, teal eyes and light blond, slightly curly hair. She also had a nice smile.

"I just phoned Niizuma-kun, so let's go Honjo-chan."

"Hai."

"So, Honjo-chan you'll have a schedule like the previous assistant, everyday starting from 1p.m. to 6p.m.. That okay with you?"

"Hai!" said the blond.

Misa seriously couldn't ask for a better editor, because not only will she meet one of her favorite mangakas, she'll help him finish the next chapter for "_Crow_", meaning that she will see the making of a new chapter!

"So, Honjo-chan." Yujiro was the one who broke silence. "Do you like "_Crow_"?"

Her eyes, as if they lit up at the question, sparkled. "Hai! It's one of my favorite mangas. Niizuma-san is truly a genius, each chapter is amazing."

"Yeah Niizuma-kun really is a genius, so what manga do you like?"

"Well I like "Crow", "Bleach", "Death Note" — which for me is amazing, then "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" and "Prince of Tennis.". Those are the mangas I really like. And I think that Yujiro-san, ah you don't might be calling you Yujiro-san, do you?"

Teal eyes looked up at him, pink across her pale cheeks. _She is really cute, maybe there will be something between Niizuma-kun and her_, thought Yujiro while shaking his head with a small smile. "It's okay Honjo-chan, but why am I lucky?"

"Because you're the first to read "Crow"."

"Hahahaha, you're right Honjo-chan. And what do you think of Ashirogi Muto?"

"I like "_Money and Intelligence_" it was really well done and I think that if "_Detective Trap_" wasn't put of hiatsu maybe it would be able to beat "_Crow_", _maybe_."

"Ah! We're here."

As soon as Yujiro announced that they arrived Misa's heart started beating faster and she felt really nervous. It was as she was having that moment when the teacher was handing back the tests. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked up the stairs after Yujiro. He rang the doorbell and they hear a movement inside, the door started to open and Misa felt like her heart stopped.

On the other side of the door was a boy, no older then her, dressed all in purple with feathers stuffed in his outfit. Tall, skinny with short brown/red hair and brown eyes and somewhat pale skin. He just looked at her, brown meeting teal, and Misa stared back into his eyes. This is it. This is Niizuma Eiji. For a second he looked happy, or rather pleased, and Misa thought he smiled.

"Niizuma-kun, meet your new assistant. Honjo-chan meet Niizuma-kun." Yujiro said with a smile, hoping that both of them will be fine, because after all Niizuma-kun didn't really need a lot of assistants, he did most of the work by himself, but it's good to have a little help. He only hoped that they would get along.

"My name is Honjo Misa. Nice to meet you Niizuma-san." Misa bowed a little, teal eyes focused on him, lips forming a straight line.

"Ehh, Honjo-sensei?" _SENSEI? _Neither Misa, nor Yujiro saw that coming. "I read your one-shot in _NEXT_. Your art was good but—"

"I know Niizuma-sensei," Misa said with a small smile, if he was going to call her _sensei_ she will as well. "The story was really good. Though that won't happen in my next work."

He liked her eyes already, not because of the color, but because of the way they burned.

"Uhhh…" Yujiro stared feeling forgotten, before looking from Misa to Niizuma. "Well I have to go, Niizuma-kun I will come tomorrow for the next chapter. See you tomorrow then."

"Yujiro-san," Misa stared turning around, breaking the eye contact with Niizuma. "Thank you for showing me the way. See you tomorrow then."

She turned around, back at Niizuma who was already seated at his desk working. "So, Niizuma-sensei, when do I begin?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

**Please, do tell me what you think about chapter i.**


	2. ii

**A/N: I don't own Bakuman, I do however own Honjo Misa.**

* * *

Thanks to: **Lumina13 **and **Nao0607** for reviewing the first chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but I was buried under my work. And sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language. Chapter three should be coming out the next Saturday.

* * *

it happened in a blink;

chapter ii

* * *

As soon as Misa finished with her drawings her teal eyes moved over a coffee table, which was cluttered with papers and pens, before landing on her black phone. Slowly Misa reached her hand out towards the device, picked it up and phoned her editor. She made two names, though she wasn't sure they were any good,—but since Yoshida-shi made it possible for her to be able to see Niizuma Eiji draw "_Crow_"—she thought to speed up her process of making new names.

She made two names, one was called "_CODE:LOST_" and the other was "_Time_—_line_". The first one contains: a lot of technology and a lot of fights, that is—in virtual world. A boy turned on an old computer and the virus inside of it wants to take over the world and in order to stop it, he and some of his friends fight it. Now, the other contains: a power which allows her, the main character, to traveled in—be it past or future—time. Of course, there is a risk since even a small detail could changed the future.

The drawing for them was easy, though Misa isn't too knee on the plot—for both of the names—but that is her editor's job. Misa dialed his number and after a few seconds Yoshida-shi answered.

"Hello Yoshida-shi. I came up with two names, so when can you take a look at them?"

"_Hello to you too Honjo-chan. Two names, that's great Honjo-chan. Let's see, how about at the family restaurant near your apartment at 9 o'clock_?"

Her hand moved towards the pen and she frantically searched for a blank paper through her messy coffee table. Scribbling something down, she nodded and remembered that he can't see her, she quickly replied.

"Yes, I got it Yoshida-shi. Okay, I'll see you then." She said.

"_Okay. Oh, and Honjo-chan, how was your first day working with Niizuma-kun_?"

At his question Misa's thoughts quickly went to the previous day. She remembered Niizuma-sensei, how he was drawing the pages, how he shouted some gibberish—which she couldn't understand—and how he made a page after a page with such ease. It was amazing, _he_ was amazing. And seeing him like that made her want to get serialized quickly. Remembering that Yoshida-shi was still on the phone Misa quickly composed herself.

"It went great. I learned so much." She answered, her voice sounding so modulated.

"_That's good, then I will see you at three. Bye Honjo-chan_."

"Bye-bye Yoshida-shi~!"

Before setting her phone down she checked the time, she had a full hour before her meeting with Yoshida-shi. Misa started sorting out the papers and collecting her pens, she thanked the god that she didn't make a mess like last time. Returning everything in their original place and placing the two names on the coffee table Misa went to take a shower and get dressed. She placed her clothes on her bed, a simple white blouse and black pants, before heading towards the bathroom.

While, in the Shueisha Yoshida looked at his phone with a smile on his face.

_Everything is going as it should_—he thought, before getting back to the work and few editors felt bad for Honjo-chan and Hiramaru-kun for having such a manipulative editor.

* * *

At nine o'clock, sharp, she was sitting in front of Yoshida-shi, while he was reading the names. She quietly drank the juice she ordered and waited for his thoughts. Yoshida turned page after page, her art for both of the names was good—the main characters in both of the names had something that made them stand out from other, like in "_CODE:LOST_" the main character was smaller then rest and was wearing huge glasses. And in "_Time—line_" the girl has triangle pink markings on her cheek that extend when she uses her powers—and the story, well the story wasn't as good as the art. For both of the names, it had some small holes—which could be fixed—and some major holes.

Yoshida set down the names and started. "Well, Honjo-chan, both of the names are well—drawn but the stories aren't good enough." At her nod Yoshida continued. "Let's start with "_CODE:LOST_", how did you created the story for this name?"

She nodded once again, picked up the name and started. "Well, I thought that the main character, after being bullied at school decided to ditch classes and walks around. Then he comes across an old building and decides to explore it—because nobody lives there anymore—also that building is to be destroyed so a new one will be build there. He, in the basement, comes across an old computer turns it on and he is met with virtual world there."

"I see, so how does he find out about the virus?"

"Since it is a virus, it could get in the network of the rest electronics around him. So when computer starts working on it's own—and the boy can't do anything to stop it—it also starts controlling the boys phone. And the only way to stop it is to get inside the virtual world and defeat the virus which keeps attacking."

Yoshida nodded at her explanation. With a little more work on the story he was sure that Misa could make it work. "I see, but there are some areas you need to work on."

"Ah, yes." Misa took out her notebook and a pen—she thought it would be better to write it down, then to just remember it.

"First: you need to work a little bit on the setting, the school the boy attends and the building the computer is at. Second: I want you to work on the virtual world, how it looks like, is there only one and how can you enter it. And third: the virus. It's powers, you could add something to them."

"I see, Yoshida-shi despite you being so manipulative editor you are really good~!" She said, her voice a little louder then usual.

"Good. Now let's see, I'm guessing that the title has some connection with the story later. But what about the names for the characters and virus, you have any or…?"

"Ah, yes! I wanted to ask you something about that, do you think that for the virus I could use an english or a latin word? I just think that it would sound cooler if I could."

"I don't see a problem. Sure, but don't take big words and take a word with meaning to the story. Now, let's hear the second, "_Time—line_" was it?"

Misa pulled out of her bag a colored page, it was the main character and her name written on the bottom. _Haruka_—meaning distance—Misa tried to pick out a name that would have some connection with the word _time_. The girl had curly down hair, slightly tan skin and emerald eyes. Her skin had to be a little bit darker so that the triangle pink markings on her cheek, that extend when she uses her powers, stood out. With her other hand she opened the name and handed the drawing to Yoshida.

"Yes. I named it "_Time—line_" because she travel in both past and future, and because if she does something it could affect the whole time—line and certain things wouldn't, or would happen. But I actually don't really think I can pull this one off…I'm not really sure that this can actually have several chapters. I believe that I could pull it off as an one—shot, but nothing more than that."

He placed the picture on the table, he also thought that the first chapter—the name—was pretty much the half of the story. If it were to be drawn in several chapters it would lose it's true meaning. Well, at least Misa knew what could and what couldn't work as a manga.

"So Honjo-chan I think you should put "Time—line" on the side and focus more on "_CODE:LOST_"." Yoshida suggested.

"I understand. Then Yoshida-shi, expect the updated version by the end of the week." Misa said with a smile before picking up her names and the picture, putting them all inside her bag.

"Yoshida-shi, I will leave now. I have to be at Niizuma's at one p.m. and I want to draw a little bit before heading there."

"I see. So, Honjo-chan you aren't mad that I found you a job as an assistant?" Yoshida asked with a smile. His plan was working perfectly, Niizuma-kun already inspired her. Good.

"No, I'm not. Still I can't believe that Yoshida-shi gave me an opportunity to see Niizuma-sensei draw. Thank you so much Yoshida-shi~"

_Sensei?_ Yoshida wondered, his eyebrows lifted, _since when does she calls him sensei_?

"Well then, bye-bye-bii Yoshida-shi~"

She walked out with a smile and Yoshida felt something is wrong. He looked at the table and frowned, she left the bill to him.

The first thing Misa did when she got home was draw. Like when she was younger, she just dumped her things on the chair and sat next to her coffee table—pulled out blank papers and pens— and started drawing. The main character of "_CODE:LOST_", the virtual world, writing names for the characters next—it didn't matter that there was absolute no order, she was just drawing. After about an hour, her hand got tired and it was a struggle to keep her eyes open, so she laid down, just to rest a little bit. She closed her eyes and sleep took over.

* * *

There was a loud buzzing that took her away from the marshmallow world, even before she opened her eyes Misa knew that it was her phone. Not even lifting her head from the coffee table Misa search for the phone with her hand, and that's when she remembered that it stayed in her bag after the meeting with Yoshida-shi. Rubbing her eyes she slowly got up and went towards the chair she left her bag on. It was a message—from her mother—but she didn't pay any attention to it. She looked at the time and—

"Fuck."

It was twelve and forty—five and she had to be at Niizuma's at one. Misa with lightning speed stuffed her phone inside her bag, her blond hair was pulled into a messy bun and—because she had no time to spend on tying her shoes—Misa took her white flats and ran outside. Niizuma's place by walking was about twenty minutes from her apartment, twenty minutes which she didn't have so she ran. As she arrived at Niizuma's place Misa calmed herself, went up the stairs and was ready to knock when the door opened and Yujiro-san—Niizuma-sensei's editor—stood in front of her.

"Oh, hello Yujiro-san," she smiled at the older man.

"Hi Honjo-chan. How are you today?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Very good, Yujiro-san," Misa adjusted the bag on her shoulder and just then noticed that her palm was filled with black ink. "And how are you?"

"Well, I'm okay. Niizuma-kun!" he yelled as he turned around to look at Niizuma. "I'll come tomorrow around eleven to pick up the chapter. Okay?"

"Hai." Niizuma responded, but he was still nowhere in her sight.

"Well then Honjo-chan," Yujiro started looking at down at the petite girl. "See you!"

"Bye-bye Yujiro-san~"

She quietly entered the room and went to greet Niizuma. She placed her bag on the floor and started walking towards the boy dressed in purple. Though it looked like he was wearing something else, also purple—but light purple colored—to her it looked like a plaid, haori-type jacket.

"Niizu—"

And all of the sudden a strong, and harsh, rock song started playing through the giant speakers. For few seconds Misa was holding her hands against her ears, but as she listened she actually knew the song, she even listened it herself—though never this loud. Still, that wasn't going to stop her.

"Niizuma-sensei, hello." she now spoke in orotund voice. Still he didn't even turn to her, looking down at her inked palm Misa spoke once again. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

He turned to her and his brown eyes were met with her right palm, _inked_ palm. His lips formed a straight line, if there was ink that would indicated that she was drawing and in she was drawing then… Niizuma looked up, past her smile and into her eyes. Ah, yes—burning eyes.

"Niizuma-sensei..?" she trailed off and he nodded, pointing his hand towards the left wall.

"Thank you."

Since he pointed to the left wall, Misa assumed that the doors as she entered was where the bathroom was so she went there. As soon as she entered the first thing her eyes caught the sight of was the sink and the second was a pink toothbrush. A laugh slipped through her lips, Niizuma had a pink toothbrush, while her's was blue. She laughed a little more before cleaning her palm and returning to do her job. There were two pages on the floor already, if she remembered correctly before going to the bathroom there was one, did she really stay that long or did he draw with lightning speed Misa wondered.

Taking the first page she started working, remembering that she is here from o p.m. to six p.m. and suddenly she was glad she slept a bit before coming over. She worked in silence—as much silence she could get with Niizma-sensei's speakers and his shouts.

Misa was amazed, every page was amazing and she got to see them first, of course if you count names then second. And every single page was _so_ well—drawn and she couldn't wait to see what happens slowly got up, placed the finished page back on the floor and picked up another one and got to work. Everytime when she saw Niizuma-sensei's drawings Misa would feel the need to work even harder, harder so she could catch up with him. She was so focused to finishing the page that she didn't noticed a pair of brown eyes looking at her.

Niizuma scribbled something at the paper near by, someone would say that those eyes were sparkling—and Niizuma says those eyes are burning now more then ever. Another worthy rival makes her entrance. He moved the paper with her burning eye and got back at "_Crow_".

"See you tomorrow Niizuma-sensei~," at exactly six p.m. said Misa as she picked up her bag and made her way towards the doors.

"SEE YOU AGAIN HONJO-SENSEI!" He spoke in english as he stood at the chair and saluted at her, Misa couldn't help but laugh at him and salute back. She made up her mind, she will definitely catch up to him.

* * *

**Please, do tell me what you think about chapter ii. **Who can guess what "CODE:LOST" is based on?


End file.
